D4: The Rise of Hades
by A Cynical Illogical Ideologist
Summary: After the events of D4 post game Valvatorez has tons of free time. Maybe it is time for him to return to being a conquerer. But first he must conquer his 400 year seal on his powers, Artina. ValxArtina
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: This story takes place after the main story of Disgaea 4 and the post game. I just feel like writing so here goes. 4th wall may or may not be there. Reader discretion is advised. **

Prologue: After the End, Before the Beginning

"Prinny Rule No. 1! You shall always include the word 'dood' in every line you say!" Valvatorez shouted as usual to the Prinnies. The row of Prinnies all lined up and saluted.

"Aye aye sir!" they shouted in Unison.

Valvatorez punched the air taking a striking form and shouted again, "Wrong! Prinny Rule No. 1! You shall always include the word 'dood' in every line you say! Now do it again!"

The Prinnies responded, "Aye aye dood!" They stood even straighter than last time. Valvatorez seemed pleased enough and said with a small smile.

"Excellent! That only took about 8 hours for you lot to get it right. Your sardines are over there." the vampire pointed sharply to a pile of canned sardines. "Dismissed!" he shouted.

The Prinnies all scrambled towards the pile, stumbling over themselves to try to hoard the sardines. After that Valvatorez returned to his office where his coffin lied alongside pots full of sardines. Fenrich, his loyal vassal stood vigilantly greeted his lord upon return.

"You've return earlier than I anticipated." remarked the werewolf. Valvatorez swung his cape upwards proudly, "Yes, the Prinnies were more cooperative than before." he said before taking a handful of sardines and stuffing them in his mouth.

After the defeat of Fear the Great, all members of the Hades party have returned to their usual lives. Human souls still enter the Netherworld to become Prinnies, however there have been fewer souls arriving lately and Valvatorez now has tons of free time. Fenrich on the other hand is still constantly planning for ways which his lord can rise beyond his position and rule the universe. He is concerned about how complacent Valvatorez is becoming even after all of his post game campaigning.

Unknownst to Fenrich, Valvatorez is aware of how much free time he is having as well as the diminishing amount of souls entering Hades. _Maybe it's time I started on that._ He thought. To bring Hades to the worlds, to spread the nobility and fear of demons.

"Fenrich I believe it's time." said Valvatorez. The werewolf perked his ears wondering what his lord meant.

Valvatorez continued, "Time to bring Hades to all the worlds and bring fear to the hearts of humans." Fenrich was overjoyed upon hearing this statement. He bowed and said loudly, "Yes, all is for my lord."

"My lord, we must begin preparations at once! Regain your powers, order the vassals, collect funding so much to do." Fenrich sounds excited.

Upon hearing about regaining his powers Valvatorez thought back to that time. He was in his room alone with Artina.

"Hello...Mr. Vampire." Artina said softly. "...Hey, what is it?" the vampire wondered.

Artina clutched her hands to her chest right hand over left, her face saddened, eyes dull. "Oh, I just felt like we haven't really had a chance to talk yet." she said. "I knew you were that vampire from back then, but… I was too focused on my task and.."

"It's fine.. I actually can't believe that you're the same Artina." Valvatorez casually responded. "Who would have thought that Pure-Hearted Artina would've become a money grubbing woman." there was disbelief in his voice along with disappointment, but most of all astonishment.

"Oh please! Gimme a break!" Artina retorted. "I told you I wasn't collecting all that money because I wanted to."

Valvatorez replied in a disappointed tone, "I know, but I can't help it after seeing all the excitement in your eyes when you were talking about money."

"Mr. Vampire, you've gotten a little mean." Artina teased.

"Hmph.. calling a demon mean huh? Your fearless attitude towards demons hasn't changed. Ahh...you really are Artina." Valvatorez said cooly.

"Mr. Vampire I wanted to apologize to you." the angel clasped her hand around her wrist.

"Apologize?" the vampire was a bit puzzled.

Artina continued "Yes, to keep the promise you made to me, you continued to forbid yourself from drinking human blood. As a result you lost your powers and fell to Hades.. I don't know how to express how sorry I am."

"You don't need to apologize. I only did that because I made the promise." Valvatorez tried to relieve Artina. She replied sadly, "Plus, I kept worrying about Judge Nemo, while you suffered the whole time because of that promise. As Mr. Werewolf said, I'm just a hypocrite."

Valvatorez could feel the tears almost coming so he promptly replied, "Think whatever you like, but doing something is always better than not doing anything. Plus by falling to Hades, I discovered sardines: a great source of nutrition. I should be thanking you for that." Hopefully that made Artina feel better. Val hoped.

"Oh Mr. Vampire.. I'm trying to be serious right now." Artina whined.

Valvatorez calmly replied, "I'm being serious too." He really hopes this doesn't lead to a misunderstanding.

Artina smiled and laughed a little, "You really are Mr. Weirdo. I'm glad we got to meet again."

"Likewise, now I finally get to keep the promise I made back then." said Valvatorez. Artina said with a feeling of finality, "Yes, I ended up making you wait 400 years."

"Right, as I promised, I shall only quench my thirst after I take you down to the depths of despair." Valvatorez said a bit excitedly. "Hmhm… now how should I go about this? This will be most interesting."

"No there's no need to do that to me." said Artina. The buzz was killed for Valvatorez. He asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I've already seen the depths of despair. When you were dragged inside of Fear the Great I thought I had lost you. Your death, my knees were trembling with fear just thinking about it. All I could do was stand there trying not to scream out loud." her voice truly was sincere and sorrowful.

Resolutely she continued, "You have kept your promise. Now go ahead and take my blood and please regain your power, Tyrant Valvatorez.. My, Mr. Vampire…" with relief she turned to the side. From the corner of her eyes she focused on the vampire, his constantly changing facial expressions from confused, angry, happy, sad, disappointed, all repeating themselves for a moment before he composed himself. Her white wings fluttered slowly and softly. She was expecting Valvatorez to go for her neck soon.

The slits that were Valvatorez's eyes narrowed as he focused on the angel offering herself before him. He rushed up to her grabbing her shoulder with one arm and wrapping the other around her waist. Artina unconsciously wrapped her arms around his back in surprise to the sudden embrace. She could feel him breathing down her neck, a drop of saliva fell from his mouth and slid down her neck to her chest.

The vampire whispered, "You sure about this? I might just leave you as a shriveled corpse."

"That may be so but I trust you, Mr. Vampire." Artina said calmly with her eyes closed. Valvatorez whispered in her ear, "You really shouldn't trust demons."

Artina giggled at that comment and replied, "Silly, of course I don't trust every demon I come across." After a brief pause, "... But I do trust you. Because I know you'll always keep your promises."

Valvatorez bared his fangs ready to pierce the angel's neck, but stopped short of touching the smooth silky skin. Artina was confused when she didn't feel the bite and opened her eyes to see the vampire 2 steps away from her.

"Sorry, but I can't" Valvatorez said sadly. Artina asked, " Wait, why not?"

Valvatorez had to think of an excuse fast. "It's not like I don't want to suck your blood…. BUT as a proud and noble demon I can't simply accept such an easy victory. I'll only be satisfied after I see for myself that face that I shall plunge into despair!"

Artina made a face that was clearly disappointed in him but she said nothing and left the room.

"ARGH! WHAT WAS I THINKING?" Valvatorez shouted, ending his reminiscence. Fenrich looked at him and asked him what's wrong. "Nothing." the vampire replied. For now he will have to make do with his current power.

The next day came and Fenrich had already made all the preparations for departure. In front of the multi dimensional gate which swirled blue with mysterious energies, the two of them check their inventories and were ready to go.

"Onwards Fenrich!" Valvatorez shouted.

Fenrich replied, "Yes, all is for my lord."

**AN: Decide to write something out of boredom and because I love Valvatorez's character and his relationship with Artina. Thank you for reading and please review tell me how is my writing I am seeking to improve wherever I can. Best Regards. **


	2. Episode 1: Visitor

Episode 1: Visitor

The multidimensional gate swirled before them, blue and well comparable to a spinning galaxy but still pretty to look at for a while. Valvatorez and Fenrich were about to step through until they heard someone call them.

"Hey Valzy! Fenfen!" a familiar female voice shouted. The two of them turned around to see their friend, Fuka Kazamatsuri followed by her sister Desco.

Fenrich slightly annoyed by their presence growled, "What do you want?" Fuka could instantly tell something important is going down and wants in. "Aww what's wrong? Am I interrupting anything between you and Valzy?" Fuka teased.

Valvatorez answered, "Not really, I was just about to go do what I've been putting off all this time. Bring Hades to the worlds and restore the glory of demons!" he said proudly.

"Hey you can't go conquering the universe without me!" Fuka objected. Desco followed up, "Yeah! As a final boss I have to be the one invading other worlds."

"This isn't a game like you think it is." snarled Fenrich. "Milord will crush those delusions of yours if you don't desist."

Valvatorez brushed Fenrich to the side, "Even after that fiasco with the Fuka and Desco show… you still…. nevertheless this is an excellent time to reform you along with the rest of the netherworlds."

"I'll tell you as many times as you like. I… am… not …. a .. Prinny!" Fuka declared. Desco said happily, "Yay! Now I can start on my path to being a true final boss."

"Oh what's all this?" now Artina appears. After returning from one of her "collections" she noticed the Hades Party gathered in front of the gate.

Fuka replied casually, "Oh just going to conquer other worlds with Valzy and Fenfen here."

"I.. see.." Artina said awkwardly. Her eyes shifted to the side taking glances at Valvatorez yet avoiding eye contact. She replied, "Seems like a great way to make some money." her eyes now had an avaricious shine to them.

"But where's Emizel?" Desco asked. Valvatorez answered, "True we are missing one companion, however Emizel has his duties as President." Oh well, since it can't be helped the party traveled beyond the gate into another world.

They arrived outside a large castle with demonic towers and tall spires. The towers are topped with cones sharp enough to impale with. The castle itself was not uniformly shaped with weird curves and buildings sticking too far out to the side. It's amazing how it hasn't toppled yet. Around the castle were sheer cliffs dropping into pools of lava.

Valvatorez walked in like nobody's business. As the party followed him through several halls, the lobby, and a lot of rooms, they found themselves within the throne room.

"Have you been here before Valzy?" asked Fuka clearly wondering how the vampire navigated himself effortlessly. Fenrich lowered his head shamefully as he knew what his lord will say.

"I was forced to work as a prinny instructor here before." Valvatorez answered. "The overlord here was quite powerful for his age."

"Desco is surprised that Big Bro lost a fight." Desco said in astonishment.

Fenrich quickly retorted, "Milord definitely wouldn't have lost against that upstart brat if he was at his full power. And he is definitely stronger now than he was before so let's never speak of this again."

"Wasn't so bad Fenrich. The Prinnies here have gotten more obedient and now that I'm back, I can now implement my Zettai Prinny Project!" Valvatorez seemed enthusiastic about his plan.

The party walks toward the throne and found a small demon asleep on the large decorative furniture.

"Mr. Overlord is kinda cute when he's asleep." Artina said as she picked his pocket. Nobody seemed surprised at all. "Is this why my wallet always seems to feel lighter every time I wake up?!" Fenrich growled.

Artina smiled mischievously, "Relax this netherworld owes Celestia money as well."

"Well let's wake him up so we can conquer this netherworld already!" Fuka grabs her baseball bat and gives it a full swing towards the overlord's face.

"OWWW!" he shouted.

Desco cheered, "Critical hit! Big Sis."

"Who DARES awaken I, Overlord Laharl from his slumber?" the demon roared. He looked around to see familiar faces although some of them he wished he could forget. "Oh it's you." he said. "Come to feed the Prinnies?"

Valvatorez responded, "No, I'm here for another reason. To restore the nobility of demons and reform the worlds!"

"Hey! No one does anything to my netherworld without my permission!" Laharl protested.

Fenrich taunted, "Please, it's not like your approval rating improved since last we met."

Laharl became very angry at the intruders despite them all being in his party at some point. He folds his arms in front of his exposed chest and laughs, "Ahhh-hahahahaha! It seems I'll have to show you again who's the strongest overlord here." The overlord quickly hopped over to Fuka. Without any time to react, he kicked her to the far wall sending her flying with a loud crash.

"Big Sis!" Desco shouted. "Hey you can't attack us before we're ready!" she protested.

"Like any demon would fight fair!" Laharl boasted. "_Especially since that love freak isn't here to say anything about it._" he muttered.

Fenrich went up to Laharl delivering a punch to the face, but Laharl counters with another punch. Their fists collide, then again repeatedly, before Laharl sneaks a Burning Knuckle into the exchange.

"ARH-WOOOOO!" Fenrich howled shaking the burns off his fist. Desco fires a burst of ice and fire from the large appendages on her back at Laharl. He took the full brunt of the attack, but was unharmed.

"Final boss? Not even good enough to be Midboss!" Laharl forms several balls of fiery energy around Desco. "Ha!" He unleashes the Overlord's Wrath knocking Desco out.

Artina went to tend to the wounded as Valvatorez and Fenrich were the only two left. "I see you've gotten stronger." the vampire remarked. "I would've left you alone if you were a good overlord, but now I need you to step down for my reforms. Let's take this outside. Fenrich stay here."

Fenrich bowed and obeyed. Valvatorez and Laharl were transported to an empty lava field via dimension gate.

There they stand, face to face. Laharl pulled out a massive greatsword taller than he was and almost as wide. Valvatorez draws a much smaller sword, with bat wings on the guard fitting his vampire theme.

Now the battle between two main characters begin.

**AN: I'm not sure where this is going but thanks for reading. Please stay tuned for more. RnR. **


	3. Episode 2: I am the Main Character!

Episode 2: I am the Main Character!

"Hah!" Laharl shouted. His scarf quickly transformed into a pair of bat-like wings and he took flight. Brandishing his ultra greatsword, he goes for a full dive towards Valvatorez. With an earth shaking crash Laharl plowed through the landscape leaving absolute destruction in his wake before skidding to a halt of a rock floating on top of the lava.

Valvatorez reappears on a nearby rock flicking the lava off his cape with a flap. "It'll take more than that!" He smashes his sword at the ground sending a large shockwave crashing through the lava towards Laharl. It didn't do much damage but it managed to trip the overlord a bit.

"Like that'll do anything!" Laharl taunted. His facial expression changed completely when he saw a massive rune inscribed greatsword rising from the fissure. The sword was so large it made Laharl's weapons seem tiny. Valvatorez grabbed the Crosslord's Blade and charged straight at Laharl. The small overlord instinctively rolled to the side, avoiding the terrible fate of being impaled as the vampire flew by him.

Valvatorez pointed the sword towards the earth, stopping his momentum. Before the massive blade sunk back into the ground he used it as a springboard to leap back towards Laharl. This time he held his blade sideways to cleave his foe as he passes by. Laharl saw this coming and planted his sword into the rock. Moments before Valvatorez arrives, Laharl leapt high into the air beyond what the eye could see.

The vampires sword struck the planted greatsword, the force send it along with the entire platform traveling along the lava at relatively high speeds until they crashed into the cliff wall. An extremely loud voice roared through the sky. "I will show you the power of the Overlord!" A giant red star appears in the sky getting ever larger with each second.

It was no star. It was an enormous meteor aimed towards Valvatorez. The giant space rock crashed causing an explosion on the levels of world ending. Before that though, the vampire punched the meteor before it could crush him creating a space narrow enough for him to escape. He could feel some bones crack in his right arm as he swiftly turned himself into bats to escape.

Valvatorez reformed himself near the crash site where Laharl was standing proudly atop his meteor giving his triumphant laugh. "I'll need a few sardines for this." Valvatorez takes out some sardines and eats them healing his arm in the process. "I've had just about enough of this!" he announced and formed a ball of darkness in his hands.

"You should've stayed down when you had the chance." Laharl jumps down from his meteor and slams his sword at Valvatorez. The vampire took some quick steps back and raised both of this arms as the darkness gathers like a storm.

Valvatorez said confidently, "Darkness will rule." The obsidian darkness expands and engulfs both Laharl and the vampire. "Here I come!"

Trapped in the darkness, Laharl cannot see anything around him. Suddenly he was struck by a bloody red spike the only thing visible in the pitch black. Soon several more spikes and more and more struck him until the pitch black darkness was stained in red. The darkness dispersed leaving a bloodied overlord on his knees.

"It was a good fight." Valvatorez offers his hand to Laharl. The overlord smiled maliciously as he grabbed his hand. The world around them turned static-y and monochrome. Several black pillars with no specific details other than they were perfectly pure black rectangular prism floated around Valvatorez. Under him was a large magic circle. Within this pocket dimension Laharl disappeared somewhere.

Valvatorez observes his surrounds for a bit. Then Laharl's voice echoes throughout the dimension. "I shall engrave my name upon your body!" The black pillars floated upwards and formed together to make a sword like the one in the Super Crosslord skill. The sword ascended towards the pitch black sun, piercing it with its point. It entered slowly until the entire sword was swallowed up. Afterwards the world regained its color as the dark sun soon became a cosmic inferno raining down countless meteors.

"Fine if this is how it has to be. I'll show you TOTAL DOMINATION!" Valvatorez shouts as he transforms into his true form. Tyrant Flughund his ultimate attack transforms him into a monstrous creature. Draconic in form yet vampiric in nature, it's massive bat wings spread proudly, large thunderous legs with claws even the most legendary carnivores would be jealous of, rows of large fangs filled his mouth, its tail long and slender, and two demonic scaled horns point towards the heavens adorn his head.

The beast looked upwards to see Laharl floating in the middle of the meteor storm. With a great screech it unleashed a destructive soundwave shattering all the meteors in the sky even making Laharl flinch a little from the sudden noise. "This is nothing!" Laharl calls down more meteors.

Valvatorez continued to screech as the heavens fall around him. His voice alone could not destroy every meteor that fell but at least all the ones that were able to hit him. He flew at Laharl at supersonic speeds pull his arm back and performed a massive slash. Laharl was sent flying towards the very sun he created. It was the first time anyone managed to fight back inside his pocket dimension. Paralyzed from the shock he collided with the sun. He disappeared into the flaming orb.

The tyrant vampire continues to destroy any meteors that come his way, but it unsettled him to see Laharl quiet for more than 30 seconds. "Let's see you stop this!" Laharl shouted. The meteors have stopped falling only now to have something worse come crashing down.

Valvatorez gathers every ounce of his energy to deliver a final roar. The sun itself fell towards him as he desperately endeavors to defeat Laharl's ultimate attack. The two powers smash into each other causing the very dimension to destabilize. Cracks were forming on the very fabric of the Overlord's Dimension.

"This is bad." Laharl knows that this attack only exists within his dimension. Should it fall apart, the attack itself will end as well. Before the space collapses on itself, Laharl punched the sun.

The hypernova that followed followed them back to normal space. Heat so hot even the lava evaporated leaving the two fighters lying on the rocks with severe burns. After a few minutes they both struggle to bring themselves up.

"You don't give up do you?" Laharl said while breathing heavily. "You're quite persistent yourself." Valvatorez replied. When push came to shove neither one would give up. Laharl's scarf formed itself back into wings and lifted him enough for him to do a last ditch tackle on Valvatorez. The vampire was pinned down by the little overlord with little strength left to resist.

"Laharl stop that right now!" a female voice called out. A short blonde girl in a white dress with red lace and ribbons hopped over to the two of them. She was accompanied by Artina as well as a smaller girl child-like in appearance wearing similar clothes to the the others.

"Flonne, Sicily what are you doing here?" Laharl asked. "I was about to raise my level!"

Flonne spat an angry remark, "How could you do this to Mr. Valvatorez. Even after he retrained half the prinnies to listen to you… for once." Sicily followed up, "Big Brother you don't need to fight anymore."

"He's the one wanting to reform MY netherworld!" Laharl screamed.

Flonne sighed, "If you won't stop then.." she pushed Artina from behind causing her to stumble and fall over Laharl. He was knocked off of Valvatorez with Artina on top of him chest pressing down.

"Can't….breath…..I'm ….dying…." he muttered. Laharl's still weak to tits. Valvatorez got up and brushed himself off. He helped Artina up leaving the little overlord stunned on the ground.

"You sure about this? I really am going to take over." said Valvatorez. Flonne only smiles and replied, "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean Laharl could learn a thing or two about ruling from you."

"Hey if when you're done with being Overlord, could I be it next? Big Brother always hogs the title." said Sicily.

"Why aren't you worried about me?" said Laharl as he got up. "There's no way I'm giving up my position as Overlord." His rants fell on deaf ears as the rest of the group ignored him.

After the battle Valvatorez took temporary hold of position as Overlord. Laharl was forcefully detained by Succubi for the term duration. The newly implemented Zettai Prinny Project has reformed all the Prinnies of this netherworld into ideal laborers. The denizens were rather pleased to see a competent ruler but detested Valvatorez's reformation efforts when it began to invade their daily lives.

To be continued…..

**AN: Thanks for reading. Remember to write a review to show your support because those really keep fanfics alive in the long run. Also leave any criticism so I can improve. **


End file.
